


Розэ, лёд и Олимпийские игры

by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Around Drag 2021 тексты G-PG13 (внек)





	Розэ, лёд и Олимпийские игры

Розэ никогда и в голову не приходило бегать от возможных проблем. Проблем вообще не было – были обстоятельства, с которыми следовало работать. Внешне отстраненный, не склонный к публичной демонстрации эмоций, слишком давно в бизнесе - он терпеливо переносил чужие всплески, особенно в исполнении некоторых коллег.

Особенно в исполнении счастливого Корди, явившегося следующим же за совместным липсинком вечером в апартаменты Росса-Розэ.

Парадоксально, но, в отличие от съемок или публичных появлений, когда они были один на один, Корди вел себя с Розэ гораздо более скованно. Здесь, вне поля зрения чужих глаз, Денали немного робела, смущаясь опытом знаменитой нью-йоркской «королевы». Розэ это безмерно забавляло и смущало.

Иногда.

\- Кто в курсе, что ты здесь? – деловито поинтересовался Росс, впуская Денали в тесную гостиную его номера.

Сам отель был очень скромным, особенно сейчас, во время карантина – команда не могла позволить себе потратиться больше, чем позапрошлогодний бюджет, и ходили байки, что кто-то из участниц добавлял из своих кровных, чтобы переехать в номер получше.

Корди помотал головой, мол, никто.

\- А-а. То есть, я могу тебя убить, забрать себе выигрыш, и подозрения не падут на меня? – в глазах Розэ заискрился смех. Корди улыбнулся, понимая, что «звезда», кажется, была рада его видеть не меньше.

\- Иди, дай я тебя обниму, чемпион.

Корди, на радостях перемахнув через софу, сжал Розэ в самых искренних объятиях.

Искренних – может быть потому, что в бизнесе это не принято, а парень всего три года в драге?..

Когда они оставались с глазу на глаз, это были немного другие объятия – скомканные, чуть торопливые, удивительно трогательные. Было страшно от того, насколько торопливые и искренние.

Розэ улыбнулась в плечо Корди - несмытый макияж, конечно, останется на рубашке - похлопывая того по спине: знак, что пора отстраниться и, сохраняя приличия, усесться на диванные подушки с ногами, захватив еще одну в качестве эрзаца – для продолжения объятий.

\- Росс…  
Розэ садится напротив, в глубокое ярко-оранжевое кресло, с карманным зеркалом: Денали застала её за вечерним туалетом.  
\- Что?  
\- Как ты думаешь, у меня получится?..

Пауза.  
\- Ну… По первым двум неделям мало что можно сказать, знаешь ли… Люди в непривычной обстановке теряются. - Росс говорил обтекаемыми фразами, стараясь одновременно и оправдать собственный не слишком цветущий вид, и не сказать ничего лишнего – перед ним вольготно расположилась сильная соперница, только что выигравшая честный искрометный липсинк равных.

С которой еще не один раз предстоит встретиться на подиуме.

\- Точно никто не знает, что ты здесь? – Розэ попробовала сменить тему. – Знаешь, что Мама Ру с тобой сотворит за вылазку в лагерь неприятеля?

\- Догадываюсь… Росс, я серьезно.

Розэ отставила зеркальце и отложила тюбик со средством для демакияжа и во все глаза уставилась на Денали.

\- Что с тобой происходит?

Росс МакКоркелл работал с обстоятельствами. Розэ зарабатывала популярность, доллары и публику на вечеринках. Сейчас оба старались справиться с тем, что происходило на съемочной площадке, с этими новыми «королевами», с тем, что «Королевские гонки РуПола» могут стать вершиной или полным крахом карьеры. Пожалуй нет, лучше об этом не думать.

\- Корди, послушай, это все сложно.

Зачем же сразу думать, что Денали не поймет? Неужели на льду таких проблем не бывает, или, по крайней мере, похожих…

\- Ты не хочешь со мной это обсуждать, потому что это может повлиять на нашу игру? – Корди погрустнел, смиряясь, как ребенок в луна-парке, которому сказали, что он слишком мал для аттракциона.

\- Не совсем так. – Розэ с легкой улыбкой рассматривала Корди.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя незваным гостем.

\- Прости меня, я, наверное, не вовремя. - Этот взгляд, снизу вверх, вкупе с упавшим голосом, заставили Росса почувствовать угрызения совести.

\- Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебя видеть.

И, что характерно, это была не простая формула вежливости – Розэ относилась к Корди совершенно по-особенному, как-то по-сестрински тепло. Или не по-сестрински.

\- Это ты меня… прости. – Розэ подумала, что зря дала Денали почувствовать себя неуютно. – И что же тебя сюда занесло? В запретную зону? В такой час?

\- Если я скажу, что просто был поблизости… - поперхнувшись смехом, спросил Корди с искорками в глазах, - ты мне поверишь?

Розэ поднялась за стаканами с колой, вернувшись, протянула один гостье.

\- Ни за что.

Конечно, хотелось бы в такой приятный вечер угоститься двумя бокалами… да пусть того же розэ, или пино гриджио, или – на худой конец – стаутом или портером, но кола без калорий в неизящных отельных стаканах была всем, на что они могли рассчитывать.

\- Выкладывай.

\- Я тебе очень признателен за то, что ты для меня делаешь. Сам понимаешь, не везде принято делить победы: после них друзья начинают враждовать.

Росс кивал – удивительно, что для кого-то это все еще было открытием.

\- И еще ты меня возбуждаешь до чертиков.

Розэ поперхнулась ледяной колой, уставившись на Денали, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Шучу. Просто у тебя был совершенно зазомбированный вид. А так ты хоть слушать начал, что я тебе рассказываю.

***

Благодарить было за что: за молчаливую поддержку и громкое одобрение. И за безграничное терпение, когда Корди позволял – или думал, что позволял - себе лишнее.

Лишнее – это взгляды в упор, немного исподлобья. Иногда Росс на полном серьезе ощущал на себе тяжелый, испытывающий на прочность взгляд, одновременно чего-то ждущий и ласкающий, мягкий, как лапа ягуара.  
Лишнее – это вот эти невинные рукопожатия в антактах, один на один, когда никто не видит. Или делает вид. Объятия, не на публику, невыносимо быстрые, когда страшно упустить момент и страшно ждать, когда прикосновение закончится.

Еще и половины сезона не прошло, а уже тяжело было представить себе, как он будет жить каждый день своей жизни, не думая о драг-королеве. Королеве-на-льду.

Места в сердце Розэ было много, и Денали точно заняла свое.

***  
Розэ всегда думала, что соперничество на корню отбивает желание всякой сопливой лирики. Сражаешься или умираешь в борьбе за место на сцене. По крайней мере, жизнь до этого успела научить - многому.

В отличие от Розэ, Денали думала гораздо меньше, новичкам, как известно, везет. Помимо прочих необдуманных поступков в его коротком послужном списке значилось, хотя он под страхом смерти в этом бы никому не признался, да и себе – с трудом: втрескаться по уши в Розэ.

Поэтому сейчас, взволнованная ближайшим эпизодом и присутствием на чужой территории соперника и, одновременно, предмет вожделения, метался язычком пламени от «победить-растоптать-догнать-уничтожить», натянуть по самые яйца, до… Дальше наступала странная пауза, потому что Денали была согласна на все, вообще все, что Розэ могла бы с ним сделать, если бы того пожелала.

На душу валилась страшная тяжесть осознания – ведь это не слишком хорошая идея – на съемках, верно? Когда в любой момент их могут исключить за нарушение правил, если что-то… Получится? Хотя вот… Вэнджи и Брук?

Осторожные сухие губы Денали обожгли Розэ вкусом колы и прерывистым дыханием. Это ведь запрещенный прием, верно? Нет, это не первый их поцелуй, были и приветствия-прощания-поздравления, и объятия, и всплески такой корпоративной нежности, какая могла бы измеряться тротиловым эквивалентом.

Но не в этот раз.

Денали замечает, что её трясет мелкой дрожью, от ужаса, а Розэ – от нежности и благоговения, с которыми черноглазый мальчишка припал к нему губами.

Ни у кого не достает сил разрушить этот момент, и тем не менее…

Окончательно испугавшись своего грехопадения, Корди-Денали отшатнулась назад, пробуя спастись от неминуемого наказания.

\- Прости меня…

***

Через долю секунды удивление сменяется яростью – Розэ за собранные в хвост волосы на затылке Денали притягивает его к себе и жадно, требовательно целует. По-взрослому. Денали покрывается ледяной испариной, сходя с ума от непривычных прикосновений, и, более того, от того, что это она, Розэ, – и от того, насколько же Денали к этому готова.

Росс пришел в себя первым. Кажется, они оба были обречены.

Он осторожно прижал к себе не на шутку разошедшегося Корди, похлопывая того по плечам, чтобы он немного сбавил обороты. Сейчас не слишком подходящее время и место… Но каждый боялся нарушить хрупкую тишину момента, пошевелиться или посмотреть на соперника.

\- Знаешь, я…

Конечно, Розэ заговорила первой. Денали тут же поднимает голову, и Розэ не находит сил взглянуть прямо в угольно-черные глаза Королевы Льда.

\- Я никогда не думал, что ты решишься. – Кажется, это был облегченный выдох Денали.

\- Значит?..

\- Это значит, что нам завтра в половину седьмого утра встречаться на съемках. Не делай этого. Не сейчас.

Прикрыв глаза, Денали кивнула, но рук не разжала – Розэ на это и рассчитывала.

\- Я знаю. Просто очень тяжело сейчас тебя оставить, - пробормотала Денали, уткнувшись носом в плечо Розэ, - прости меня за это.

\- Ты несносен, весь вечер просишь прощения. Прощаю. Достал.

\- До встречи на съемках, - пригрозила Денали. – И ты уже знаешь, насколько это будет опасно.

\- Жду с нетерпением, - совершенно искренне отозвалась Розэ.

На прощанье, конечно, не удержалась и погладила Денали по затылку. Обыкновенная ласка, не чувственная и не интимная, но этот жест вызвал такое ликование Корди-Денали, что тот, обернувшись на секунду, молниеносно обнял Розэ, стиснув и также быстро выпустив его.

\- Соберись, чемпион. Мы тут на Олимпийских драг-играх, если ты не заметил.

Подмигнув в ответ, Денали переступил порог, натягивая на ходу капюшон широченного худи.


End file.
